Left
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Rui Megawa thought it was too easy getting what he wanted, getting Hakone Yumoto in his basement by just kidnapping him.


_Hey! It's me with a new fanfic! XD This is_ _ **inspired**_ _by some of the elements from the game_ _ **'Yandere Simulator', such as kidnapping so beware. Flames will hit with a Random Splash.**_

 _With that said, enjoy!_

It was almost easy, Rui thought, as he walked to the baseball field. Obtaining what he wanted after paying really well attention in his classes and earning a good reputation from his fellow classmates. The maroon haired boy smiled.

"Megawa-chan!" said a baseball player, holding a bag, as he waved to him. Megawa stopped, facing his direction.

"What is it?" Megawa-chan asked.

"I just wanted to say, see you tomorrow!"

Megawa smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

The baseball player walked off, leaving Megawa back to where he was going. It was already the end of the day, everyone was either, a) staying after school for certain things, detention, tutorials, or training, or b) going home. Rui was going to go home, after he did something, or rather retrieve something from the shed that was just a few feet away from the field.

As Rui walked through the field, a large grin appeared, but it was more large than the one he gave to the baseball player. He opened the door to the shed, but then his smile grew more wretched, as if he had left someone to die in a pack of wild zombies. Rui closed the door behind him and placed his satchel to the floor.

He opened his satchel and pulled out...

a syringe.

Rui chuckled, throwing the plastic needle to the floor and smashing it to the ground. The pieces were scattered, but Rui picked up the pieces with a hanker chief and stuffed into his pocket. Just in case.

He pulled up his satchel again, and walked to the black rectangular box. Opening it made Rui's eyes dilate.

There he laid, his arms wrapped around his knees, back hunched over so he could fit into the box. The unconscious body of Yumoto Hakone. He looked angelic, sleeping, just as Rui would see in class. Turning around, Rui closed the box and placed the metal clasp on. Grabbing the side handle, Rui pulled the box out of the shed.

On one side of the school, was the parking lot where (and of course Rui had a parking permit) Rui's white Nissan Cube sat, just near some older student's red Ferrari 458. Rui rolled around the back of his car, keeping the box with his prize steady. Rui pulled out the key to his car and unlocked, lifting and pushing the box inside. As Rui walked to the driver's side, he figured all that was needed left was a couple of cords...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OW!" Rui screeched, as he accidentally scratched himself on the side of his mother's stove. There was a small piece metal sticking out, like paint chipping. Rui was pulling the box from the kitchen door, were the stove was. His mother, along with his father were gone for a few days, so it gave Rui the advantage of doing whatever he wanted. His paternal uncle, was also away, so Rui was sure he wouldn't mind him using the basement.

"Crap," Rui said, pulling the chair from the kitchen and setting himself on it, observing the scratch that befell on his leg. A streak of red adorned it, as Rui grimaced. He groaned, "Great, now I gotta get the bandages." However, he did not forget about the box holding Yumoto. So, he went back and puled the box out, closed the door, and went to the cupboard on the left side of the room, which held all of the medical supplies. He opened the dark brown door, and let his hand feel for the textured fabric roll, thanks to his ever so short height.

The kitchen walls were yellow, with white trimmings, beige tile floors, along with a rectangular hole that showed the TV room. The stove was near the door, as told, the cupboards were in the corner the stove and fridge. But the cupboard with the medical items was on the other side.

Rui grimaced, pulling his leg onto the chair he was on, and wrapping the bandage around it. Tears had almost pricked through his eyes, seeing that he was a tad squeamish when it came to situations like these. Once, when a small piece of glass ran into his large toe when he was six, Rui found himself crying. Even after his mother pulled out the piece of glass with a pair of tweezers.

Rui panted, tearing off the bandage roll and setting it on the table. Rui reached down and pulled the box towards the door to the basement, where it was in the TV room, on the right of the TV. Rui sighed as he rolled the box over the rug, but then cursed when the box hit something went up. "Crap again!" Yumoto would wake up from it, and soon begin to question where the heck he is. Rui pulled the box faster, until he opened the door to the basement.

Rui walked behind the box, just so he wouldn't fall when pulling it down the stairs. He pushed, and then found himself on the bottom. Rui placed a sleeve to his nose. "This place smells like dog shit."

Beer bottles with leftover beer coming out, moldy cheese from weeks-old sandwiches, still warm cigarette butts, dirty underwear, old sushi, all left by his uncle, who lived down in the basement. But fortunately, there was a pole in the middle, just in front of where Rui's uncle slept. But like his mother and father, Rui's uncle was off with them. What they were doing, Rui thought, he might not know, but that didn't fucking matter, as he opened up the box.

Rui smiled, but wretched like last time, as he pulled sleeping Yumoto from the box by his armpits. Pulling the blonde to his chest, Rui placed two fingertips under the boy's chin. He dulled his smile to smirk, as he traced the side of Yumoto's face, before he stroked his fluffy blonde mop. He could not wait until Yumoto woke up. Rui dragged Yumoto to the pole. He set him sitting on the floor with his hands behind it. Rui walked to the corner were a pile of white nylon rope sat. Why did his uncle have this? Probably for practicing how to catch bulls, even though they were hundreds of miles away from Texas. Rui grabbed the rope and pulled out the end.

The maroon haired boy looped the rope around Yumoto's chest, sticking out his tongue as if he were drawing French girls. He drew about three rounds, before tying the rope ends. Rui made a hard line, tying the rope around Yumoto's wrists. There, Rui wrote in his mind, standing up and observing what he did. Perfect. Rui let out a giggle, "Now Yumoto, you're all mine."

Rushing up the stairs to the kitchen, Rui pulled out the hanker chief with the crushed up syringe and threw it into the trash can. With geometry and chemistry homework to do, he went up the stairs to his room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

...6:35, which what said on Rui's clock on his desk. The maroon haired boy yawned, packing the last of his items into his satchel. He sat up from his chair, and flopped himself onto his bed. Rui scratched a part of his hair, until he decided to go down and check upon Yumoto.

And there was, sitting on his knees with his hands tied around the pole, just as Rui imagined him. Rui exhaled through his mouth, basically taking in the view of Yumoto Hakone tied up, as his hands were on the railing.

"Huh?!" came from Yumoto waking up.

"Oops." Rui gasped, putting his hands up from the railing.

"What the-?! Why am I tied up?" Yumoto shouted. Rui found himself walking down the stairs, just to where Yumoto was.

Yumoto gasped, as his eyes caught Rui. "M-megawachi!? Where are we?"

"In my parents' basement." the boy said, folding his arms.

"Wh-what?" Yumoto shouted, moving his body. He tugged against the ropes that kept him moving.

Rui walked around the pole. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" Yumoto said, red eyes gleaming. Yumoto panted, as the bones in his stomach couldn't budge against the rope.

Rui frowned, thinking about why. "You're such a little slob, sleeping in class, turning in your homework, yet you still don't get scolded by the teacher. Even when I work my ass off, you're able to gain as much senpais in just one day, more than I can do in just the first five weeks of the semester!"

Yumoto gasped, but frowned. "Megawacchi, there's something you don't know about me!" Rui rolled his eyes, going to the pocketknife on his uncle's couch and cotton blanket. He pulled up one end of the blanket after he pulled out the blade from its shell, and tore up a long, but wide strap.

"I have a big bro- MMMPH!" Rui strapped a white gag to Yumoto's mouth, keeping him silent. Rui stepped back, taking in what he did.

"Just shut up." said Rui, who walked back up the stairs. Yumoto just moaned the gag, trying to break free. Rui waked back into the kitchen, where he walked to the other cupboard and pulled a small box of matches. He pulled out a small stick, rubbed it against the side, and threw into where the crushed up syringe was. Rui sighed, watching the flames eat the plastic up.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere, a pair of gleaming red eyes blinked. A pair of rough hands pulled up an ax over a shoulder. The orange haired man placed a fist on the side of himself. As the wind blew, the man whispered, "Where is he...?"

...

...

 _Stay tuned for chapter 2!_

 _I'm pretty sure you all know who the orange haired man is. XD_

 _Please tell me how I am doing!_


End file.
